


Curious • meanie

by meaniempire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu Friendship, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniempire/pseuds/meaniempire
Summary: Kim Mingyu is curious to know how Jeon Wonwoo's lips would feel against his.





	Curious • meanie

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, so this is written in taglish (i might post some of my works from wattpad and post it here) enjoy reading anyways ^^

THIRD PERSON's POV 

 

How does it feel like. . . to kiss Jeon Wonwoo on his lips? Does it feel soft? Tender? Moist? Rough? Patchy? Dry? 

 

Napakamot si Mingyu sa kanyang batok dahil sa mga kababalaghan na nasa isipan niya. He played with his hair while watching his hyung play a video game in his PS4. Kanina pa siya naka-space out. . . Iniisip kung ano bang pakiramdam kung inilapat niya ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Wonwoo.

 

He leaned his chin on his palm. Gusto niya sanang kausapin si Wonwoo kaya lang baka maistorbo ito sa kanyang nilalaro. 

 

There's this courage inside his heart, the courage to ask his hyung just to put an answer to his curiosity, "Hyung, pwede ba kitang halikan?" Gusto niya sanang tanungin.

 

Bigla niyang nakita na na-pause ang game ni Wonwoo. Tumingin sa kanya ang mas nakatatanda nang may pagtataka, "Huh?"

 

Hindi niya alam napalakas pala ang pagkasabi niya.

 

Napahawak si Mingyu sa kanyang batok, "W-Wala hyung! M-Maglaro ka lang."

 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Mingyu noong tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Wonwoo, "Sigurado ka?"

 

"M-Mhm!"

 

Wonwoo scrunched up his nose, "Hindi ako naniniwala. Ulitin mo yung sinabi mo kanina."

 

Mingyu rapidly shook his head, "H-Hindi na, hyung! B-Baka ano, b-baka. . . basta! Huwag mo na isipin, maglaro ka nalang."

 

"Di nga ako naniniwala. Alam ko may binulong ka kanina eh. Gusto mo akong. . . ?"

 

Ipinagdikit ni Mingyu ang kanyang mga palad at pinaglaruan ito, "H-Halikan."

 

Napadalos nang saglitan ang kanyang tingin kay Wonwoo at nakitang nakangiti ito, "Okay."

 

"Huh? Okay?"

 

Wonwoo mischievously pressed his lips into a thin line but with a smile evident on it. Then, slowly, he pressed the play button and started to give his attention to his game. Para bang nang-aasar ito. 

 

"Hyung. . . curious ako." Sinimulang sundutin ni Mingyu ang bewang ni Wonwoo ngunit hindi man lang ito nagbigay ng kahit anumang reaksyon.

 

Wonwoo's lips is still pushed inward his mouth. Mukha tuloy siyang matanda na wala nang ngipin, "Kuyus shaan?" Tanong nito habang nakatingin sa screen ng TV.

 

"Ano nga kasi diba. . . " Nahihiyang lumapit si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, "Curious ako sa ano. . . halikan ka."

 

Biglang natawa nang mahina si Wonwoo. Itinigil niya ang paglalaro at humarap kay Mingyu.

 

"Iyang beshes mo na aho nahayikan, hindi pa bwa 'yon shapat?" Tanong nito.

 

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Mingyu, "H-Huh? Hindi ah! Hindi pa nga kita nahahalikan." Depensa nito. Naramdaman niyang sinimulan nang uminit ang magkabila niyang tenga.

 

Wonwoo put his lip back into it's original form. He cupped his lips with his fingers like he couldn't believe it's still existing, "Nahalikan mo na kaya ako."

 

"Hindi pa kaya!"

 

"Oh, chill. Pero seryoso, Mingyu. Nahalikan mo na ako sa pisngi, ilong, noo, tenga, leeg. Saan pa ba? Halos nahalikan mo na ata buong katawan ko."

 

Mingyu pouted and frowned, "Hyuuuung, ang OA mo naman. Sa pagkakaalala ko ang hinahalikan ko lang palagi sayo eh yung pisngi at ilong mo." Sabay turo sa mga ito.

 

"Oh, kita mo, nahalikan mo na ako dati. Halos araw-araw pa ata." Sambit nito.

 

"Eeehhh, pero hyung, ang usapan kasi dito yung labi mo. Hindi pa kita nahahalikan dun, hehe. Curious ako eh, ano ba pakiramdam?" Ngumiti ito na para bang napipilitan. 

 

Mingyu is certainly comfortable with Wonwoo. Tipong magpapaalam pa ito sa kanya sa tuwing nauutot ito. Awkwardness and shyness are not included in their own dictionary.

 

It might seem weird to say but these two males labeled themselves as bestfriends, though, they never acted like it. It's as if they are more than friends but less than a lover.

 

"Tss, ano klaseng curiosity yan, 'Gyu? Parang ewan."

 

Mingyu gently cupped the either side of Wonwoo's cheeks with his both hands. Nang-asar naman si Wonwoo at ipinaloob nanaman ang labi nito sa loob ng bibig niya. 

 

Mingyu pouted, "Hyung, sige na, isa lang."

 

Napapikit si Wonwoo at tumawa ng mahina. Umiling ito upang asarin si Mingyu.

 

"Ahaw."

 

"Ahaw?"

 

"Nu." Simpleng sagot ni Wonwoo.

 

"Isa lang." Pagpupumilit ni Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo shook his head and nervously laughed, "Nu."

 

"Sige na, please? Pikit ka."

 

Pumikit naman ng mariin si Wonwoo, "Ahala ka."

 

"Bahala ako? So pwede na?" Mingyu reassured.

 

Wonwoo opened his left eye to peek at Mingyu, "Ahala ka nga." At muli nanamang ipinikit ang mga mata nito.

 

"Sabi mo ha."

 

Mingyu slowly leaned towards Wonwoo. Napangiti pa ito nang malawak nang makitang ipinikit na nang sobrang mariin ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga mata. 

 

He heard the older whine as if he was protesting Mingyu not to continue his kiss. Ngunit, pumwesto na si Mingyu at hinanap muna ang magandang anggulo upang mahalikan si Wonwoo sa kanyang labi. When he finally found the perfect angle, he slowly pecked Wonwoo's "lips." Just a quick, curious kiss.

 

Nakapaloob pa rin kasi ang labi nito sa loob ng kanyang bibig kaya hindi talaga nito nahalikan ang parteng gusto niyang maramdaman. Although, he still felt satisfied with it.

 

Mingyu felt in bliss when he finally saw Wonwoo opening his eyes. Nang magtama ang kanilang paningin, natawa nang mahina ang dalawa. Wonwoo started to put his lips in it's original form. 

 

Hinawakan nanaman niya ang kanyang labi na akala mo'y nawala nalang ito bigla. 

 

"Okay ka na?" Tanong ni Wonwoo.

 

Malawak na ngumiti si Mingyu at tumango, "Mhm."

 

Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang hawak na controller at ipinagpatuloy nanaman ang paglalaro, "Ano pakiramdam?"

 

Mingyu leaned his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, "Nakulangan ako. Tinatago mo naman kasi labi mo eh."

 

"Walanghiya ka."

 

"Mahal mo naman."

 

Sabay silang natawa. 

 

"Ano bang meron tayo, hyung?"

 

Hindi nakasagot si Wonwoo sa tanong na iyon, ngunit, paglipas ng isang minuto, sumagot ito, "Wala. . . Basta alam ko mahal kita."

 

"Mahal rin kita, hyung."

 

•••


End file.
